


Things you said when you were drunk

by nixiswriting



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nixiswriting/pseuds/nixiswriting
Summary: Things you said when you were drunk





	Things you said when you were drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Story is fictional.

“Your hair is really pretty?” A very red, and very drunk Sergi said from his position slumped on the couch.

We had just had our housewarming party. Families and friends came, and alcohol was poured generously for the happy occasion. My boyfriend seemed to have had a little bit too much though.

“You’re just saying that to distract me from the fact that you’re not helping me clean all this mess,” I say as I swept some nuts in the garbage bag I was lugging around.

“Nuh-uh! I think you’re so pretty.” He says with big dopey eyes.

I chuckle at his expression and continued with the cleaning up.

“Say Miss!” He stands up quickly which unbalances him; making him fall back on his butt.

“Woah! The world is spinning! Did you do it?” He asks me, but his finger was pointing at his nose.

“Sergi, babe, just sit down.”

“You think I’m a babe.” He says with a smirk. “Wait,” his smile vanishes to be replaced by a frown. “Do you mean babe _the pig_?” 

I laugh. “You _are_ cute like babe the pig.”

“Missy! All these compliments. Do you like me?” He asks, a big smile on his face. 

I just shake my head and ignore him, finishing up my cleaning.

“Hey, I asked you a question.” He walks up to me in long strides, with determination in each step. He takes the garbage bag off my hands and takes my hand in his. 

“Will you go out with me?” Sergi asks. He looks so insecure and scared; just like when he first asked me out. 

As if I could ever reject him.

I lean in to kiss him but he heaves and covers his mouth before running to the nearest bathroom.

**_[end]_ **


End file.
